Mais où on est tombé ?
by hathor2
Summary: L'équipe SGA1 suite à une énième mission se trouve plonger dans un univers ressemblant à leur terre à part que les gens vivants sur cette planète ci vivent dans un monde de ninja. CrossOver entre Stargate Atlantis et Naruto.


**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**********_Voici une nouvelle fic et ma deuxième en cross over._**

******************_J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._**

**************************_Je l'avais faite pour un concours fic SGA1 avec des phrases précises, et cela faisait un moment que je voulais intégrer Naruto. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez._**

**********_Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**Mais où on est tombé ?**

L'équipe SGA1 attendait le déclenchement de la porte.

-Donc vous dites que la porte semble se trouver dans une grotte ? Fit John à son acolyte scientifique.

-Oui... Dites, il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de dormir pendant un briefing.

-Mais je ne dors pas mais vos discours sont tellement passionnant que je me retrouve plonger dans un univers bizarre remplit de **bananes** extraterrestres qui parlent et marchent...

-Quand vous aurez fini de dire des C...

-Cela suffit messieurs, fit Woosley du haut de la salle de contrôle en les voyant se chamailler une énième fois.

Teyla et Ronon, eux, souriaient en les voyant faire. On aurait dit un vieux couple.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin vers le nouveau monde qu'ils allaient visités. Un à un la franchirent, les deux hommes étaient redevenus sérieux et franchirent la porte l'arme à la main.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte qui avait l'air assez profonde, où juste le vortex éclairait l'intérieur.

-John, cette grotte semble être abandonnée depuis longtemps, fit Teyla. Le DHD est intact.

-On dirait... Rodney, que dit le PAD ?

-La même chose que Teyla...

La porte se déconnecta et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total, aussi tous prirent leur torche et les allumèrent.

-D'après le scanner... il faut suivre ce chemin. La sortie se trouve à environ une centaine de mètre de cette salle.

-Alors allons y !

Lentement ils suivirent le couloir, jusqu'à la sortie et qu'en ils franchirent le seuil de cette grotte, un soleil éblouissant, haut dans le ciel, les éblouit. Ils durent se réhabituer à la lumière rapidement et une fois l'éblouissement passer, remarquèrent qu'ils étaient en haut d'une petite montagne et autour de cette montagne.

-Il y a un chemin de ce côté, Sheppard, fit Ronon.

-On va le suivre alors...

-John !

-Oui Teyla ?

-Regardez par là, fit la jeune Athosienne en montrant les alentours.

Ils virent tous alors, une très grande forêt et au loin une sorte de grande ville aux aspects à la fois anciens et modernes.

-Il y a bien de la vie ici, pour une fois depuis un moment,qu'on ne tombe pas sur des **ruines**, fit remarquer Rodney. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient vraiment développer côté technologie.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Fit John en soupirant, c'est mieux que rien.

-Mouais...

-Bon on y va on n'a pas toute la journée.

-Théoriquement si, puisque qu'on a 24h !

-La ferme, ou je vous bâillonne !

-Pfff ! Aucun humour !

Les deux pégasiens se remirent à sourire face à cette joute verbale entre leur deux amis. Puis ils suivirent le chemin, jusqu'en bas de la montagne et commencèrent à pénétrer dans la dense forêt suivant le chemin souvent emprunter, puis au bout d'un moment :

-Cela à l'air calme ici, fit Teyla. Je n'ai pas l'impression que les Wraiths soient venu ici depuis très longtemps.

-C'est vrai, fit Ronon. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont une technologie avancée finalement... Chouette, chouette, chouette ! fit-il en trépignant d'impatience.

-Calme Rodney !

C'est alors que les oiseaux se turent autour d'eux et ils se mirent en alerte.

-C'est bizarre... Depuis tout à l'heure on fait du bruit et ils n'ont pas broncher et là le silence est pesant... Quelque chose sur le scanner ?

Rodney était entrain de l'observer quand il s'écria :

-Quelque chose arrive droit sur nous !

Et l'instant d'après, un serpent gigantesque leur bondit dessus. Ils tirèrent en rafale sur l'animal et au bout de quelques secondes ce dernier s'effondra le corps et la tête cribler de balles.

-Mais où on est tombé ? Fit Rodney pas loin de l'hystérie.

-Du calme Rodney...

-Du calme ? Cette chose... Ce serpent gigantesque nous saute dessus pour nous bouffer et je dois rester calme ?... J'ai une sale horreur de ces bestioles déjà quand elles sont de petites tailles mais là, c'est le pompon !

-Ben on va dire que c'est le **Bibendum** des Serpents... On avait les Rois Serpents dans nos films à budget pourri et là on à la réalité...

-A première vue, il mesure combien ? Demanda Ronon nonchalamment.

-Rodney fit le tour de la bête, l'arme au point au cas où, elle était encore vivante.

-Je dirais les bons 30 m... C'est hallucinant... J'ai l'impression de rêver...

-A première vue, on dirait une couleuvre, fit John...

-Les gens qui vivent ici, ont du être emmené sur cette planète avec dans leurs affaires des animaux de votre monde... Et sans concurrence notable, ils se sont bien développer, fit Teyla.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Teyla, fit Rodney.

**-Bienvenue aux Caraïbes, mon Ange !** Lança d'un coup John en regardant Rodney avec un grand sourire.

Tous se retournèrent sur lui surpris. Rodney le fusilla du regard puis dit :

-Drôle de Caraïbes ! Je m'en passerai bien...

Puis il s'approcha de John et murmura discrètement :

-Tu vas me le payer John... Reste discret bon sang...

-Oups..., dit-il dans un murmure avec un sourire et avec un baiser furtif en formant sa bouche pendant que Teyla et Ronon regardaient ailleurs.

Puis il haussa le ton de nouveau et retrouva son sérieux.

-Bon, remettons nous en route... On reste sur nos gardes.

Au bout de près d'une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de la ville. Des portes énormes, ouvertes, et dont les parois étaient affublés de signes ainsi que le montant au dessus de l'entrée.

-Whoua ! Elles en imposent ! Fit John.

-Ouais...

**-C'est quoi cette langue bizarre** qui est écrit sur les portes et au dessus ? Fit Ronon comprenant que cela devait indiquer le nom de la ville.

-On dirait des idéogrammes japonais... Mais ce symbole, là je ne vois pas à quoi cela correspond... dit Rodney en montrant sur sorte de spirale coincé dans une sorte d'angle...

C'est alors qu'apparurent d'un coup, une dizaine de soldats, bizarrement habillés. Ronon dégaina son arme mais cela ne fit pas vaciller les individus même s'ils étaient surpris de voir ce genre d'arme.

-Qui êtes vous étrangers ?

-Nous sommes des explorateurs venus de loin, fit John.

-Nous n'avons aucune intention malveillante, rajouta Teyla. Nous cherchons des partenaires commerciaux. Nos armes sont juste là pour nous défendre si on nous attaque.

-Donc c'est vous qui avez tué cet énorme serpent, rajouta un des homme au cheveux gris et portant son bandeau glisser sur un œil. Nous vous en remercions, il était aussi un danger pour les gens d'ici, il s'est échappé de la Forêt de la Mort.

-Mais comment le savez vous ?

-Nous étions entrain de revenir d'une mission quand on a entendu d'étranges bruits. A notre arrivée nous avons trouvé le serpent mort mais pas la ou les personnes qui l'avai(ent) tué.

-Mais où sommes-nous exactement ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ? Fit un des soldat.

-Ben non, puisqu'on vous le demande ! Fit Rodney exaspérer.

-Du calme Rodney !

-Mais ma parole vous n'avez que cette phrase à mon sujet aujourd'hui Sheppard !

-Pff...

Et il se mit derrière le scientifique et le bâillonna de sa main sous les regards amusés de tous sauf de celui bâillonner. Rodney aurait eu des drones à la place des yeux, ils les auraient lancé sur son comparse.

-Alors pour répondre à votre question, fit le Gris... Vous êtes devant l'entrée du village caché de la Feuille, vous êtes au village de Konoha !

-Hummm...

-Quoi ? Fit John.

Rodney enleva la main de son ami et repris :

-Pourquoi l'appeler village caché puisque on le voit et que... HUMMMMM !

John venait de lui remettre la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Les soldats trouvaient ces explorateurs amusants même s'il restait sur leur garde.

-Nous allons vous conduire à notre Hokage, elle est le chef du village.

-Merci... Mais d'abord si nous nous présentions, cela serait plus poli... Je suis le Colonel John Sheppard... Et cet énergumène ici présent, fit il en montrant Rodney qu'il avait lâché et qui boudait dans son coin, c'est le Dr Rodney McKay...

-Je suis Teyla Emagan...

-Ronon Dex.

-Enchanté, fit l'argenté. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, Juunin Ninja de ce village.

-Ninja ? fit Rodney surpris et sortant de sa bouderie.

-En effet ! Fit-il en souriant malgré son masque cachant la moitié de son visage.

Et c'est ainsi que Kakashi conduisit l'équipe vers la tour de l'Hokage. Les gens du village les regardaient surprit, vu qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçu avec leurs tenues et leurs armes.

Teyla semblait émerveillé de découvrir ce village, Ronon lui restait comme à son habitude sur ses gardes, Rodney scannait à tout va et John avait engagé la conversation avec Kakashi.

C'est alors qu'une tornade blonde bouscula Rodney :

-Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! Grogna le scientifique.

-Désolé de vous avoir bousculer monsieur..., fit le jeune homme blond.

C'est alors qu'on entendit au loin une voix hurlant le nom du jeune homme et qui se rapprochait :

-NARUTO !

-Oh mince !... Salut Kakashi... Au revoir...

Et il se sauva aussi vite qu'il put. Quelques instants plus tard, une tornade rose passa à côté d'eux qui hurlait toujours le nom du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour que notre Sakura soit à sa poursuite ? Fit Kakashi.

Ses équipiers haussèrent les épaules pas plus avancés que Kakashi puis ils reprirent leur route vers la tour.

Une fois arriver devant la porte du bureau. Kakashi toqua et entendit un entrée. Il laissa l'équipe avec les ninjas.

Dans le bureau :

-Ah Kakashi, vous êtes enfin rentré, bien.

-La mission c'est bien passé... Et le danger avec le serpent est définitivement écarté.

-Ah oui, comment ?

-Des étrangers l'ont tué lorsqu'il les a attaqué.

-Des étrangers dis-tu ?

-Oui, ils sont ici. Ce sont des explorateurs, ils cherchent des partenaires commerciaux... Ils ne semblent pas dangereux mais ils sont sous bonne garde par mon équipe.

-Tu as bien fait...

-Ils ne connaissaient pas le nom du village... Ils doivent venir de vraiment très loin, bien au delà du monde ninja...

-Fais les entrer... Garde trois équipiers pour ici.

-Très bien Hokage-sama.

Il retourna vers la porte et fit entrer l'équipe et désigna trois des siens.

-Bonjour, je suis le Colonel John Sheppard, fit-il de son éternel ton charmeur surtout en voyant l'importante poitrine de la femme et le visage jeune et joli qu'elle avait...

Il se prit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes par Rodney alors que ses coéquipiers affichaient un sourire amusés.

-Voici le Dr Rodney McKay... Teyla Emagan...

-Enchanté, firent les deux présentés.

-Et Ronon Dex...

-Madame..., fit ce dernier.

-Bonjour à vous... Je suis Tsunade Senju, Hokage du village de Konoha.

-On nous a dit que nous étions dans un village ninja...

-Oui effectivement, et vous d'où venez vous ?

-De très loin... Nous avons traversé la porte des étoiles...

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?...

-Peut-être que dans votre monde, vous l'appelez l'anneau des Dieux, fit Teyla.

-Non, c'est la première fois que nous en entendons parler...

-Connaissez vous les Wraiths ? Demanda Rodney.

-Non plus... Mais d'où venez vous ? Vous m'intriguez grandement.

Les quatre atlantes se regardèrent puis Teyla qui était la plus diplomate entrepris de lui expliquer.

-Nous venons de la cité d'Atlantis... Nous avons traversé la porte des étoiles afin de trouver un partenaire commercial en vue d'échange. On traverse cette porte pour relier deux planètes très rapidement... Votre porte est cachée dans une grotte, dans une montagne à deux heures d'ici environ... Les Wraiths sont un peuple redoutable qui aspirent votre vie pour se nourrir. Cela peut vous tuez. Ils sont très dangereux.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu dans le ciel des engins voler ? Demanda John.

-Non... Si ce n'est les notre, enfin je veux dire ceux de notre monde...

-Tsunade était vraiment intrigués par ces quatre individus. Aussi, elle fit faire une pause afin de réunir les personnes adéquates à une réunion spéciale dont les deux vieilles croûtes du Conseil.

Une fois installé dans la salle de réunion, les explications reprirent du début et à tour de rôle, John, Rodney et Teyla expliquèrent d'où ils venaient ce que recélait la **galaxie** dans lequel tous vivaient ainsi que l'univers. Puis à la fin des explications, une des vieilles croûtes demanda :

-Comment être sûr que vous ne nous mentez pas ? Que vous n'êtes pas dangereux ?

-Je viens de la planète Athos, mon monde a été détruit par ces créatures... Mon peuple, enfin ce qu'il en restait a été sauver par ces gens devenu d'une autre planète, dit Teyla en montrant John et Rodney.

-Moi, fit Ronon qui n'avait jusqu'à présent rien dit, ma planète a été dévasté et je suis un des rares survivant. Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à eux, car les Wraiths m'avaient mis un traceur et je servais de gibier, cela à durer 7 ans avant que je trouve ces gens de confiance.

-Nous avons des ennemis c'est vrai, fit John, mais je suppose que vous aussi dans votre monde... De plus, votre culture ressemble énormément à une population de notre propre monde. L'écriture que vous utilisez ce sont des idéogrammes que nous appelons japonais puisque c'est cette population qui l'utilise... Votre mode de vie est la même à part que les ninjas, il y en a plus depuis un bon siècle... Vos ancêtres venaient de notre monde, de la planète Terre...

Tous se regardèrent, et ils durent en convenir que cette histoire était sensée. L'équipe fut convier à attendre dans une salle annexe pendant que les membres de la réunion prennent une décision. Ils avaient été mis dans une pièce confortable où il y avait à boire et à manger. Rodney commença à engloutir le gâteau disant comme à son habitude qu'il avait son problème d'hypoglycémie.

Une demi-heure passa puis Kakashi vint les chercher.

-Nous avons réfléchit et nous sommes d'accord pour signer un accord. Nous voudrions cependant envoyer une équipe dans votre monde pour évaluer ce dont on a besoin.

-Pas de soucis... Cependant nous devons avertir notre base pour cela.

-Bien entendu..., fit Tsunade.

-Bon, je vais avec Ronon jusqu'à la grotte, vous deux vous rester ici et faites connaissances.

-Bien John, fit la jeune femme.

-Kakashi, prend Yamato et Saï, vous les accompagnés.

-Bien Maître Tsunade.

-Durant votre séjour, vous séjourner ici. Nous avons des chambres de libre.

-Merci beaucoup, Hokage, fit Teyla en s'inclinant.

Et une demi-heure plus tard les deux atlantes et les trois ninjas prirent le chemin vers la montagne.

Pendant leur absence, les deux atlantes restant furent présenter à deux jeunes ninjas.

-Mais vous êtes le garçon qui m'a bousculé ce matin ? Et vous la fille qui voulait le taper !

-Désolé encore ! Fit Naruto en souriant d'embarras et se grattant la tête comme confus... Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

-Et moi, je suis Sakura Haruno. Bienvenue chez nous.

-Je suis Teyla Emagan et lui c'est le Dr Rodney McKay.

-Enchantés, firent les deux jeunes.

-Maître Tsunade nous a expliqué d'où vous veniez...

-C'est vraiment stupéfiant ! Lança le blond.

-En effet..., répliqua Rodney.

-Dites vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Moi je meure de faim ! Enchaina Naruto.

-Oui, j'ai faim aussi !

-Rodney, vous avez mangé un demi gâteau au chocolat tout à l'heure ! Fit Teyla surprise.

-Peut-être mais j'ai encore faim !

-Alors je vais vous mener au meilleur restaurant de Konoha, fit le blond.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant de quartier :

-Salut Chef !

-Ah Naruto ! Sakura ! Oh vous avez emmené des visiteurs, c'est très bien.

-Quatre bols de Ramen au bœuf, s'il vous plaît !

-Et c'est partit.

-Des Ramens ? Lança Rodney. Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-Alors vous allez déguster celles là.

-Vous connaissez les ramens dans votre monde ? Demanda Sakura.

-Dans le mien, fit Rodney, puisque, et il baissa d'un ton, votre peuple vient du mien à l'origine.

Et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, enfin surtout Teyla et Sakura, car les deux garçons n'attendaient qu'une chose : leur bol !

Une fois servit, ils attaquèrent le repas et la réaction de Rodney s'en fit remarquer :

-Mais c'est super bon ! C'est la première fois que je mange des ramens aussi succulentes !

-Merci du compliment !

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit Rodney ? Hein ? Et vous Teyla ?

-C'est vraiment bon... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait découvrir ce plat.

-Vous avez une **muse** ma parole ! Lança Rodney après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Ma muse est ma fille Ayame ! Dit le vieil homme avec le sourire.

-Il est le **Roi** des Ramen, ce bon vieux Teushi, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire, sous celui amuser de sa coéquipière.

Une fois le repas finit et les dernières félicitations, ils s'en allèrent, cependant Rodney se retourna vers le vieil homme et dit :

**-Je reviendrais**, et j'emmènerai quelques personnes avec moi !

-Je suis très heureux de l'apprendre, alors à bientôt Dr McKay !

Et ils partirent définitivement.

-Quatre heures plus tard, tout le monde était de retour à la tour, même John et Ronon et avait dit que le dirigeant était du même avis que lui. La visite se ferait le lendemain avec les personnes que l'Hokage aurait désigné pour la mission.

En fin de soirée, ils furent conduit dans leur chambre, chacun ayant la leur. Mais John se glissa discrètement dans celle de Rodney. Celui-ci dormait profondément.

Il approcha à pas feutrer de son partenaire puis il s'installa sur ses hanches ce qui pour effet de réveiller le scientifique. Il allait protester, mais deux lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser avide mais remplit de douceur. John interrompit le baiser et murmura doucement :

-Alors tu me fais payer ma bêtises ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Rodney ne put que s'exécuter affichant un énorme sourire que vit John grâce à la lune. Et la nuit fut des plus passionnés entre les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient prouvés leur amour, discrètement, mais sincèrement. John avait dormi un peu avec Rodney et un peu avant le levé du soleil, il retourna dans sa chambre prendre une douche et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain matin avant le départ pour Atlantis, John confia à Tsunade une radio afin de pouvoir communiquer avec la base quand la porte serait enclenchée de leur côté pour donner des nouvelles de son équipe de ninja.

Tsunade était présente devant la porte et avait été impressionner lorsqu'elle avait été enclenchée. Son équipe se constituait de l'équipe 7 au complet (Saï, Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura)

-Bonne chance à tous, fit la fausse jeune femme.

-A bientôt Tsunade Baba !

Et tous franchirent la porte, les ninjas curieux mais aventureux. Et quelques instants après ils étaient sur la base.

-Richard, voici les ninjas de Konoha. Les amis, voici Richard Woosley, le chef de la base pour les civils.

-Bonjour à tous, fit l'homme au lunette.

-Nous sommes enchantés de vous connaître et de visiter votre base, nous espérons que chacune des parties trouvera satisfaction dans les futurs accords commerciaux.

-Nous de même... Je vous laisse entre les mains de SGA1... Nous nous reverrons pour le déjeuner.

-Merci.

L'équipe confia ses affaires à d'autres militaires puis partit en direction de l'antre des vampires en blouse blanche, c'est bien sûr de l'infirmerie, dont on parle. Teyla expliqua que la visite était obligatoire après une mission et pour les visiteurs.

-Carson, Jennifer !

-A mes patients préférés..., fit Carson.

-Et moi je déteste votre maison de vampire ! Lança Rodney.

-Je sais, je sais... Vous radotez mon ami... Bonjour chers amis. Je suis le Dr Carson. On vous a avertit j'espère pour cet examen.

-Oui, fit Sakura, moi-même je suis médecin.

-Vous êtes bien jeune, mais je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même, fit Jennifer qui arrivait.

Et les deux médecins se mirent à les examiner, un à un faisant prélèvement de sang et autres.

Au bout de deux heures, c'étaient finis et Sakura étaient surprise de la -méthode de soin.

-Nous examinons rarement comme cela, nous utilisons notre chakra, certains d'entre nous, comme moi, avons le pouvoir de soigner, et on peut visualiser les blessures et de faire un examen précis. Cependant comme vous nous utilisons des médicaments et on ne peut pas tout soigner, ni tout soigner complètement, il faut que le corps fasse aussi sa part de rétablissement.

-Ah bon ? Vous pouvez nous montrer ?

-Bien sûr, si quelqu'un veut bien se faire soigner...

Carson alla voir un malade qui lui dit oui.

Elle se positionna prêt du patient qu'elle salua et remercia, et le rassura que l'examen ne faisait aucunement mal. Elle fit apparaître son chakra vert et commença à l'examiner :

-Il souffre d'un sérieux ulcère...

-Exactement...

-Je peux réduire son ulcère un maximum, il souffrira moins.

-Vous voulez essayer Jason ?

-Allez-y, demoiselle.

Elle repris son opération et au bout de quelques minutes, le malade se sentit beaucoup mieux, la douleur avait quasiment disparut. Les Atlantes étaient impressionnés. Puis elle en examina un autre qui avait un plâtre, il avait les deux **os** de la jambes brisés à plusieurs endroits et elle les reconstitua jusqu'à un certain point, le corps du militaire ferait le reste.

Pendant la visite à l'infirmerie, Sakura repéra du matériel sophistiqué, et elle expliqua que leur niveau de technologie pour les malades était dans le même genre mais moins bien, ce qui fit confirmer l'idée à Rodney que les habitants de cette planète avait un côté féodal et une technologie d'un niveau datant des années 70/80 sur la Terre.

Voilà leur premier accord trouvés : du matériel médical et de recherche contre de la nourriture.

Le second fut : dans le monde de la recherche scientifique, au grand bonheur de Rodney. Faire évoluer leur astronomie et dans la recherche de leur passé.

Puis se fut l'heure du repas et ils purent gouté aux repas des atlantes :

-Finalement nous avons pas mal de points commun, on ne peut que bien s'entendre.

-Oui, Mr Hatake, fit Woosley.

-Moi, je ferai connaître l'Ichiraku, je me languis déjà d'y retourner pour manger ces succulents ramens.

-Quand vous viendrez, je viendrais avec vous ! Fit Naruto avec son sourire ancré sur le visage.

-Naruto, fit Ronon, je sens en toi une différence d'avec tes camarades. Pourtant une bienveillance, une chaleur humaine émane de toi. Tu as une part très sombre qui veut que tu l'as fasse sortir.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux.

-J'ai un démon en moi, depuis ma naissance. Mon père qui était le 4ème Hokage, l'a scellé en moi, avant de mourir, car ce denier était entrain de détruire le village. Ma mère qui est morte en même temps que mon père était l'ancienne hôte. C'est à cause d'un ninja, qu'il a été extrait de ma mère...

-On a tous nos **fantômes**, fit Ronon... Et il faut vivre avec et devenir plus fort... Je crois que c'est grâce à tes amis et surement à ta persévérance que tu es aussi bienveillant.

-Oui surement, fit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Puis il se tue, cela lui faisait mal... Puis après quelques minutes, il retrouva le sourire et changea de sujet. Personne n'avait jamais entendu Ronon parlait ainsi, cela voulait dire que le jeune homme le touchait profondément.

-Cela vous dit de voir notre méthode de combat... ?

-Oui, bien sûr, firent tous.

-Nous n'avons pas besoins de vos armes, nos armes suffisent... et puis nous ne voulons pas créer plus de rivalité sur notre puissance d'attaque avec les autres nations de notre monde.

-Nous comprenons.

-Il nous faudrait un grand espace.

-Nous pouvons aller sur l'un des pontons.

-Bien.

Et c'est ainsi que 3/4h plus tard le ¾ de la population d'Atlantis, observait le combat qui venait de débuter entre Naruto, Saï et Kakashi.

Les gens étaient impressionnés par les méthodes de combat, comme le fait que Naruto pouvaient faire apparaître des clones par centaines, que Kakashi maîtrisait l'eau et le feu, ou que Saï se battait avec des dessins sortie d'un parchemin sur lequel, il avait peint.

-Si on pouvait faire la même chose, pour faire bouffer aux Wraiths, les **pissenlits** par la racine, cela serait la plus géniale des choses, fit John !

-Au secours, deux comme vous c'est déjà trop, fit Rodney.

-Et une ribambelle de Rodney, cela serait un cauchemar... selon la situation, fit-il avec le sourire.

Et John avait vu une légère réflexion de Rodney qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire par la suite.

-Naruto, tes techniques sont géniales mais en as-tu une qui est vraiment déstabilisante ?

-Oh non colonel ! Ne lui demandez surtout pas ça ! Fit Sakura désespérer sachant pertinemment ce que son ami allait faire.

Tous comprirent qu'effectivement Naruto avait une technique et que Sakura ne l'aimait pas.

-Sa technique peut être redoutable, renchéri Kakashi !

-Alors vas-y ! fit John.

-Ok... Harem **Sexy** Jutsu !

Et dans pouf retentissant Naruto se transforma en une fille sexy, complètement nue, entouré juste d'un halo nuageux aux parties féminines et il avait rempli la zone d'autant de clones féminins que d'atlantes mâles voire même plus. Ses clones les collaient.

-Alors comment me trouvez vous en fille ? Fit-il d'une voix féminine et suave.

Les hommes bien que surprit, appréciaient et certains étaient rouge de confusions où un certain endroit commençait à se manifester.

Les femmes étaient soit gênés soit amusés par la situation. Quant à Sakura, elle était entrain de bouillir car Naruto n'avait pas interrompu son jutsu. Aussi elle finit par se placer derrière lui et lui envoya un coup de point sur le crâne qui eut pour effet d'interrompre le jutsu.

-BAKA ! Aboya la jeune femme. T'es vraiment irrécupérable.

-AAAiiieeeuuuhhh ! Mais pourquoi tu dois toujours me frapper sur le crâne. Les mots cela existent aussi...

-C'est parce que t'es qu'un baka que cette méthode est efficace.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Naruto car au final, il savait que c'était sa méthode à elle pour lui dire qu'elle désapprouvait parce qu'elle était gênée.

Le calme revint puis tous retournèrent vaqué à leurs occupations.

En fin de journée l'accord fut signé au nom de Kakashi et au seau de l'Hokage qu'il avait tenue au courant de ce qu'il avait découvert. Puis SGA1 et l'équipe 7 repartirent pour Konoha.

Pour l'instant nous surnommerons votre planète la Terre des Ninjas, le temps que nous puissions trouver dans vos archives son vrai nom et de savoir pourquoi les Wraith ne vous attaquent pas, ce qui pourraient aidé de nombreux peuples.

-Oui, merci.

Et ils traversèrent la porte. En sortant de la grotte, ils virent un ciel rougeoyant :

-Comme dirait les Anciens de notre monde : **Le ciel est rouge, le sang a coulé cette nuit.**

C'était le matin, le soleil se levait mais l'horizon était aussi rouge que durant un couché.

-C'est peut-être d'ordres atmosphériques, je viendrais faire un tour avec l'Apollon pour faire des mesures puisque avec le jumper, ce n'est pas possible, fit Rodney.

-Bonne idée, répliqua John... Et si nous y allions, afin d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

-C'est Mamie Tsunade qui va être contente.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, une solide amitié était née entre les deux peuples de tous les pays. La planète s'appelait tout simplement Terra, les Anciens n'avaient pas chercher très loin pour le nom, et le faite de pourquoi les Wraiths ne les attaquaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait plus de dix milles ans qu'ils avaient voulu faire de cette planète une réserve de nourriture, mais dès qu'ils avaient tenté de « manger » les habitants, il mourrait empoisonner par le chakra. Les gens succombaient bien sûr mais le « meurtrier » également, puis ils n'étaient plus venu. Le seul élément technologique que la population de Terra possédait était la Porte des Etoiles avec son DHD. Rodney était déçu, mais il avait trouvé un bon compromis : le restaurant de Ramen. Et comme promis il avait emmené du monde. Teuchi avait à présent une « sacré » réputation même dans la galaxie.

Et John et Rodney étaient toujours ensemble, discrètement.

**FIN**

**_Alors vous avez aimé ? _  
**

**_Laissez une petite review, s'il vous plait. Un avis bon ou mauvais est toujours constructif pour s'améliorer._**

**_Donc merci d'avance pour ceux qui laisseront une review et je vous dit à bientôt !_**

**_Bisous !_**


End file.
